Vivants
by Moody Poison
Summary: Ils suivent le protocole, se plongeant dans une complicité amère tout en souhaitant plus. Mais au moins, ils sont toujours vivants pour veiller l'un sur l'autre. Drabbles & Ficlets.
1. S'y faire

_Ce premier ficlet n'est qu'une simple introduction au recueil, pour bien le situer après la bataille de New York – même si je n'exclue pas d'éventuels flash-back à l'avenir. 'Vivants' mettra donc en scène Natasha et Clint, dans diverses situations, illustrant une relation un peu bordélique. Parfois, ils seront adorables et complices, d'autres submergés par l'amertume._

_Ma bêta pour cette fanfiction est Marshmallau (si vous saviez combien ce mot m'agace, j'arrive jamais à l'écrire convenablement), avec qui je travaille depuis des lustres maintenant ! Ce recueil sera par ailleurs aussi publié en anglais (je me diversifie !). _

_Les Avengers ne m'appartient pas (hélas). _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**S'y faire**

* * *

Natasha parcourait les rues de Paris de sa démarche à la souplesse féline, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses aventures en tant qu'Avenger et la toute nouvelle forme de célébrité qu'elle impliquait avaient mis sa carrière à mal. L'anonymat nécessaire à sa profession désormais compromis, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de tourner le dos au SHIELD. Fini les missions d'infiltration – les plus distrayantes – où elle pouvait se glisser dans une existence nouvelle, le rôle lui collant toujours à la peau, son entraînement et son _self-control_ dissimulant les craintes, les attentes, l'excitation. Pourtant, c'était une facette de son métier qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, ce port de masque aux multiples subtilités, ces fêtes ostentatoires grisantes, ces pigeons à berner, et les sens, toujours en alerte. Une tension qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser, à faire sienne, tout en se délectant de l'adrénaline qui courait le long de ses veines.

Une fois cette fin de carrière complètement assimilée, Natasha s'y était accoutumée; ce n'était qu'un aléa de plus dans son existence et si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, elle serait probablement juste une danseuse de ballet hors-pair à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, éblouissant les conservatoires et les spectacles. Mais, tout comme il avait fallu que Alexi mourût, son anonymat aussi avait disparu, le remplaçant par une célébrité toute nouvelle et à laquelle elle devrait s'adapter, comme toujours.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de s'envoler pour Paris quand Fury leur avait accordé un congé. Ils avaient bien moins de fans une fois qu'on quittait le territoire américain et en usant de son autre identité, Natalie Rushman, elle s'était accordé une certaine tranquillité. Une fois dans la capitale française, elle avait retrouvé quelques amis et collègues; elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à collecter des informations, même pendant ses vacances bien méritées. Les habitudes avaient la peau dure.

Elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un café, lissant sa jupe, ajustant son chemisier d'un blanc impeccable et commanda un café d'un ton doux et autoritaire à la fois. Elle aimait se prélasser au soleil, avec pour seule compagnie un livre dans sa langue maternelle et un café; elle pouvait alors se perdre dans un autre monde, loin du sang, loin des inquiétudes et des culpabilités qui parfois la rongeaient lorsqu'elle demeurait un peu trop inactive.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle; cette démarche, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille tant elle était habituée à s'y fier. C'était l'une des rares présences rassurantes qui ne la surprenait jamais, pour avoir combattu tant de fois à ses côtés.

— Barton, je te croyais quelque part en Amérique du Sud, salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

D'un signe de main, Clint commanda un café, puis il planta son regard gris sur sa partenaire :

— Oh, j'y étais, avant que Fury me rappelle au bercail et me demande de mettre la main sur toi.

Retirant ses lunettes de soleil, Natasha lança un regard sarcastique à celui qu'on avait surnommé Hawkeye, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. La question franchit ses lèvres, moqueuse :

— Tu as fait tout ce chemin rien que pour moi ?

Clint résista à l'envie de sourire à l'ironie charmante de l'ex-espionne russe, et adopta plutôt le ton de reproche :

— Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu n'avais pas volontairement évité tout moyen de communication, Nat'.

— Et bien, je n'allais pas m'encombrer d'un téléphone et d'un ordinateur pour mes vacances, cela va de soi.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Natasha s'accordait pendant ses vacances, c'était le silence radio. Pas question d'emporter avec elle quoi que ce fût qui pût permettre à ses bien-aimés employeurs ou à ses super-héros de collègues de la joindre trop facilement. Autrement, ce n'était plus des vacances.

Clint porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, son regard toujours rivé dans le sien. Elle devinait déjà qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de formuler ses pensées, quelque chose de mesuré, calculé. Pourtant, sa réplique s'avéra aussi directe qu'une implacable sentence. Si quelqu'un pouvait se permettre de se montrer aussi franc avec Black Widow, c'était bien lui.

— Les vacances sont terminées.

— Déjà ?

— On est des agents du SHIELD, il va falloir t'y faire.

Bien entendu, l'échange avait quelque chose de factice. Elle s'y était habituée depuis longtemps, à ce rythme de vie indécent et elle avait deviné sans peine la raison pour laquelle Clint était venu la retrouver – même si, au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré autre chose; le mince espoir avait voleté frénétiquement dans sa poitrine pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être réprimé par une vague de professionnalisme rodé. Mais elle avait tout de même besoin de marquer son existence d'un brin de normalité, de faire comme si cela lui importait, s'il y avait encore de la surprise dans ces aléas pourtant vite identifiés. Ramenant une mèche écarlate derrière son oreille et revêtant à nouveau ses lunettes, elle afficha un semblant de moue boudeuse, pour finalement souffler :

— J'y travaille.

Un sourire fleurit furtivement sur ses lèvres, un bref écho de celui qui se dessinait chez Clint.


	2. L'amour, c'est pour les enfants

**L'amour est pour les enfants**

Il la plaqua contre le mur et tenta de capter son regard. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, bien trop près si vous lui demandiez. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer sa bouche et, les yeux baissés, elle contempla ses lèvres sèches.

— Barton, le menaça-t-elle dans un grondement dangereux, quoi qu'hésitant.

Il conserva le silence. Le regard de Natasha remonta, passant de ses lèvres à ses yeux; elle pût sentir ses cils frôler lentement la joue de son coéquipier par ce simple mouvement. Elle ignora le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle plongea dans le bleu-gris de ses prunelles et l'avertit une fois de plus, d'un ton plus doux :

— Clint.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux un bref instant et diminua la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules de Natasha. La tension ne disparut pas pour autant; elle pouvait toujours distinguer la façon dont ses muscles étaient tendus.

— Ils s'aiment. Ils ne méritent pas de mourir de cette manière, répondit-il finalement d'une voix basse.

Cette mission concernait des gens comme eux, sauf que le couple qu'ils allaient éliminer était marié. C'était des membres d'une agence européenne qui, de toute évidence, avait contrarié Fury. Mais Clint avait une intuition tout autre à ce sujet : et s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement, une façon de leur signifier qu'ils étaient plus forts en évitant soigneusement tout attachement sentimental excessif ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, Clint ne sentait pas ce coup-là, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal; il ne voulait pas tuer ces gens de façon si cruelle, il ne voulait pas utiliser _cette_ faiblesse pour les faire parler. Parce qu'il savait que lui-même donnerait n'importe quelle information si la vie de Natasha était en jeu. Mais lorsque, plus tôt, il avait mentionné la possibilité de recruter le duo, le directeur Fury ne lui avait accordé qu'une œillade torve.

— L'amour, c'est pour les enfants, pas pour les espions et les agents, répliqua Natasha d'un ton froid.

Il se rappelait parfaitement le début de cette phrase; il la rejoua dans sa tête, soigneusement, répliquant chaque intonation. _L'amour, c'est pour les enfants_. Il l'avait déjà entendue sur l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire improvisé de Loki. Était-ce un jeu pour elle ? Les missions étaient-elles plus importantes que leur éthique ? Cela lui importait-il ? Jouait-elle un nouveau rôle ou dévoilait-elle une véritable facette de sa personnalité ? Était-elle sans-cœur, ou essayait-elle de protéger le peu qu'elle partageait avec Clint d'un attachement trop profond ? Il n'osa pas poser ces questions tout haut. Il préférait qu'elles les hantent chaque nuit plutôt que d'avoir une réponse, plutôt que de montrer ses propres faiblesses.

Il rit légèrement, d'un air désabusé, un simple souffle entre ses lèvres. Sa manière à lui de dissimuler sa déception.

Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, peut-être faisait-elle face au même conflit que lui. Ils avaient franchi les limites parfois et n'en reparlaient jamais par la suite; ils avaient toujours cédé à ce jeu dangereux depuis leur rencontre, combattant sans cesse cette attraction qu'ils éprouvaient tout en flirtant avec. Comme un constant tango, une danse qui les tenait sensuellement à l'écart sans jamais les séparer réellement.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

— Comme tu veux, Romanoff.

À nouveau lui-même, froid, sarcastique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de ne pas paraître bouleversée, ne lui octroyant qu'un regard décidé.


	3. Ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir

_L'inspiration m'est curieusement revenue après avoir vu Bourne Legacy. Donc, j'ai écrit les ficlets 4 et 5 et ils sont partis aussitôt à la bêta, voilà deux semaines. J'en profite donc pour vous offrir le troisième, qui est bien plus long que les autres, plus élaboré aussi. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui sont une grande source de motivation ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir**

* * *

Parfois, Clint détestait avoir une vue aussi développée.

De son perchoir, la scène allait prendre une tournure qu'il jugeait obscène au point de lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Il n'était pourtant pas une prude, pas plus qu'un homme à déstabiliser facilement, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un digne agent du SHIELD. Mais comme tous, il avait ses faiblesses, ses sentiments, peu importait s'il les dissimulait sous un professionnalisme soigneux et austère.

Il serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de se saisir de son arme. Il n'était pas temps. À la place, il se focalisa sur Natasha, en contrebas, divine dans sa robe fourreau noire, chacun de ses mouvements empreints d'une grâce féline, parfaitement à son aise juchée sur ses talons aiguilles – les Louboutins lui seyaient à ravir; le noir de la chaussure épousait parfaitement sa cheville, le talon mettait en valeur ses jambes fuselées et le rouge sang de la semelle rappelait sa profession avec une ironie certaine.

Du regard, elle sondait la foule, pour trouver leur premier objectif. Là était toute la subtilité du plan; Natasha devait être victime au même titre que leur objectif. Éliminer deux membres importants de la société était une mission plus délicate que la moyenne, puisqu'elle impliquait une difficulté accrue pour la seconde victime. Sauf si l'assassin était déjà à ses côtés.

**oOo**

Natasha repéra enfin John Dowell, un homme à la corpulence répugnante, suintant. Mais un homme de pouvoir. Déjà, elle savait quel jeu jouer, quel genre de femme elle serait. Elle le sonda quelques instants encore, attendant la bonne ouverture, discutant l'air de rien avec un ministre étranger quelconque.

Puis, quand son verre fut vide, elle fit mine d'aller en chercher un nouveau, s'excusant d'un regard poli, d'un battement de cils. D'un coup d'œil furtif, elle vérifia que l'emplacement serait parfait par rapport à l'ouverture qu'offraient les fenêtres, tentant de discerner la silhouette de coéquipier dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Si elle n'avait pas pu trouver son regard, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que lui avait croisé le sien, et un sourire léger flotta sur ses lèvres. Encore quelques enjambées, et elle atteignait sa proie.

— Vous devez être monsieur Dowell ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse, légèrement grave.

**oOo**

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit le regard de Dowell glisser sur la silhouette de Natasha, devinant sans peine l'éclat licencieux qui hantaient les prunelles porcines de l'immonde personnage. S'il regrettait de devoir verser toujours plus de sang; il comprenait pourquoi le SHIELD avait besoin d'éliminer ces personnages. En l'occurrence, Dowell travaillait à l'élaboration d'un sérum semblable à celui qui avait transformé Steve Rogers. Mais pour l'instant, ses recherches révélaient des effets secondaires pires encore, terrifiants. Aucun être humain ne méritait de finir comme ça.

Son regard acéré glissa sur les lèvres de Natasha, lisant dans le moindre de ses sourires, de ses moues, buvant chacun de ses mots, jusqu'à deviner quelle technique elle allait aborder. Elle jouait donc cartes sur table, à mots couverts. Elle n'usait pas que de sa beauté, mais aussi de son savoir. Elle était la vilaine fille qui désirait utiliser le sérum, elle était le fantasme, la criminelle parfaite. Il l'entraîna par le bras, pour lui parler, pencha la tête vers son cou, pour souffler à son oreille. Mais comme prévu, ils restaient au milieu de la salle, s'approchant simplement du bar. Dowell était prudent, il n'allait pas accorder un entretien privé; se retrouver seul avec une inconnue était probablement le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer, quand bien même Natasha avait été soigneusement fouillée à son arrivée. Elle ne disposait d'aucune arme.

Natasha se contenta d'un sourire poli et d'un regard mauvais lorsque Dowell porta une main potelée sur sa taille. Clint lui, souffla un juron et serra une fois de plus les poings, et ses prunelles bleue-grises dissimulées derrière ses lunettes suivirent avec attention le mouvement discret que formait un frisson sur l'épiderme de l'ancienne espionne du KGB.

Il lut tous les signes du désir dans le langage corporel de Dowell, encore accentué par les tics et sa transpiration, son souffle qu'il devinait rauque. Quand Natasha demeurait impassible, lui tremblait de rage pour elle. Il attendait avec une impatience nouvelle le moment où elle lui donnerait le signal. Il jugea que ce serait pour bientôt, décida donc de se mettre en position, choisissant la ligne de mire avec une précision surhumaine à travers la lunette du fusil. Bien entendu, il n'utiliserait pas son arc, Black Widow et Hawkeye formaient un duo désormais célèbre et en dépit de toutes leurs précautions, un tel signe distinctif ne leur pardonnerait pas.

L'attente rendait l'atmosphère palpable.

Il ne manquerait pas sa cible, il le savait. Mais cette certitude et son calme apparent n'empêchaient pas l'adrénaline de courir dans ses veines.

Enfin, Natasha glissa les doigts dans une de ses boucles auburn de sa chevelure chatoyante, la rangeant soigneusement derrière son oreille, révélant la courbe délicate de son cou. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Clint, son souffle ralentit à cette vision que lui seul savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

**oOo**

La baie vitrée céda sous le coup de feu.

Natasha s'apprêtait à devoir jouer de la surprise, elle savait déjà comment déformer les traits de son visage pour y faire apparaître une horreur factice face au meurtre qu'elle connaissait que trop. Pourtant, ce fut un étonnement authentique qui se dessina sur son visage.

D'ordinaire, Clint visait le cœur ou la tête, tuant ses victimes d'un coup rapide, efficace. Cette fois, néanmoins, la balle traversa la jugulaire avec une efficacité létale, traversant le cou de l'homme. Le flot de sang suivit, inhabituel. Natasha, dans sa surprise, faillit oublier son rôle. Elle y replongea juste à temps pour hurler, feignant l'horreur, bientôt imitée par d'autres membres de l'assemblée. Elle recula d'un pas, hurlant encore pour coller à son personnage, sans jamais laisser entrevoir sa satisfaction, alors que Dowell titubait, suffoquait d'un un gargouillis infâme, tentant vainement de retenir le flot d'hémoglobine de ses mains potelées et maladroites.

Il s'effondra et le tourbillon de panique se mit en branle tandis qu'une nouvelle balle siffla à travers la salle, éraflant la joue de Natasha, y traçant une ligne écarlate – un détail nécessaire pour écarter les éventuels soupçons sur sa personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, les gardes étaient tout autour d'elle, l'entraînant en sécurité.

**oOo**

Clint tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel, alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux entr'ouverts. Il avait bien entendu laissé la suite des opérations entre les mains expertes de Natasha. Si l'inquiétude le gagnait parfois, il ne doutait nullement dans les capacités de sa partenaire. Rester dans les parages « au cas où » était une précaution qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre arrêté de prendre. Il avait fait sa part du boulot tandis que Natasha devait profiter de la panique pour retrouver le professeur avec lequel travaillait Dowell pour l'éliminer à son tour, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Rien de bien sorcier, lorsque l'on pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le risque était toujours présent, évidemment, mais plus risible, plus grisant qu'auparavant.

Il se percha finalement sur le balcon de la chambre, dans une posture toujours alerte, et contempla les rues en contrebas. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir; la discrétion de Natasha lui était familière, reconnaissable entre mille. Il ne se tourna pas lorsqu'elle s'accota à la baie vitrée derrière lui, ne frémit pas sous l'insistance du regard posé sur sa nuque.

— Un succès, je suppose, énonça-t-il pour chasser le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

Pourtant, il savait parfaitement comment allait tourner la conversation.

— Oui. Si on oublie ma robe.

Il se tourna finalement, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, son regard parcourut la silhouette de Natasha avec curiosité dans les lueurs du jour naissant, puis aperçut enfin ce dont elle parlait; des taches plus sombres maculaient le tissu noir et épais. Du sang.

— Je croyais que tu avais l'intention de tordre le coup de ce professeur.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute; si tu avais tué ce porc proprement, on n'en serait pas là, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de discerner les prunelles grises de son vis-à-vis à travers les lunettes de ce dernier.

Il sourit face à l'air contrarié, mais ne céda pas à l'envie de lui révéler la véritable raison de ce tir.

— Mes excuses, agent Romanoff.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer à ses côtés sur le balcon à son tour, se contenant de répliquer d'une voix égale, professionnelle :

— Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu comptes te donner en spectacle, Barton.

Il haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte. D'un regard en biais, il observa la blessure qu'il lui avait faite, cette ligne dure sur sa pommette.

— Tu devrais aller faire examiner ça.

Elle lui fit face, le jaugea d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis soupira. Dans l'immédiat, l'unique chose qu'elle désirait, c'était un peu de repos. Elle secoua donc légèrement la tête, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Dans le reflet qu'une baie vitrée offrait depuis l'immeuble d'en face, il put distinguer le regard curieux qu'elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil penseur; il remarqua, aussi, alors qu'elle retirait sa robe les hématomes laissés par son affrontement.

Il pinça les lèvres, mais ne souffla mot.

Parfois, Clint détestait avoir une vue aussi développée : il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir.


	4. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

* * *

Elle ravala l'amertume qui s'agglutinait dans sa gorge, inspira profondément.

Rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Rien de tout cela ne devrait la mettre dans un état pareil. Et pourtant, quand elle contemplait Clint en contrebas danser avec une charmante invitée, elle ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de ramper dans ses tripes. Son sang se transformait en bile, son amusement en un sarcasme corrosif. Elle avait envoyé balader Tony avec force et agressivité quand celui-ci avait entonné une blague moqueuse, puis s'était réfugiée à l'extérieur.

Et l'amère sensation revint de plus belle quand elle réalisa que les réflexes de Barton étaient aussi devenus les siens; depuis le toit du bâtiment, les lumières de la ville vivotaient, floues et insaisissables.

D'un revers de bras rageur, elle s'interdit les larmes et ruina son maquillage.

Bien entendu, elle savait que Clint avait des aventures, plus ou moins sérieuses, qu'il vivait sa vie tout comme elle vivait la sienne. Il était plus que légitime de sa part d'exister, de s'amuser, de chercher l'âme sœur, tous ces concepts sucrés qui animaient les vies humaines – une douceur qui, au palais de Natasha, avait plus l'aspect d'un miasme sirupeux écœurant.

Mais jusque-là, il avait gardé ses conquêtes pour lui, ne s'était pas affiché en charmante compagnie en sa présence, n'offrait pas à une autre ces sourires qu'elle croyait alors réservés à elle seule.

Les sons des klaxons en contrebas la secouèrent soudain; reprenant ses esprits, elle sortit un miroir de son sac et entreprit d'arranger le maquillage dévasté. Pour une experte entraînée comme elle, la tâche ne prit pas plus d'une minute. Ne lui restait plus qu'à se calmer, à se reconstituer un visage de marbre, revêtir ce masque qui la protégeait, combler les fissures à la force de sa volonté. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, savoura quelques secondes encore la fraîcheur nocturne. Et pesta lorsqu'il sentit sa présence sur le seuil du balcon.

— Natasha ?

L'inquiétude qui pointait dans la voix de son équipier lui serra le cœur. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de sentiment et de ce genre d'altercations, lorsqu'il y mettait toute sa gentillesse comme pour l'adoucir, alors qu'elle brûlait de régler cette affaire avec ses poings, de soulager sa frustration avec la violence.

— Clint, se contenta-t-elle de répondre dans un souffle.

Elle pinça les lèvres, lui tournant toujours le dos, incapable de lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Peut-être que son comportement à son égard avait quelque chose de cruel, d'égoïste, de puéril, elle en avait conscience, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où c'en était trop, où la méchanceté ne pouvait plus être contenue au risque d'effriter les défenses.

Même sans le voir, elle ne le devinait que trop bien, là, planté derrière elle, les mains dans les poches pour dissimuler son tic nerveux, incapable de se décider. Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Il la connaissait trop pour ça, il n'était que trop conscient de la tension qui régnait constamment entre eux, ce désir inassouvi qui les rongeait jusqu'à la moelle. La réprimander ? Il tenait trop à elle pour oser la blesser davantage. Disparaître de sa vie était la solution la plus envisageable – ou du moins l'était; la situation des Avengers faisait qu'ils se recroiseraient, tôt ou tard. Elle aussi avait envisagé ces solutions, les ressassait sans cesse. Or, ses pas la ramenaient toujours vers Clint, sa volonté se faisait dérisoire face à l'inexorable attraction qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre.

Et ils en souffraient.

Black Widow sursauta quand il lui enserra la taille avec douceur, quand il posa son menton sur l'épaule, quand son souffle frôla brièvement son oreille, quand sa joue effleura sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonna quelques instants à cette étreinte.

— Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

Il lui répondit d'un soupir, d'un baiser furtif sur la nuque.

Frisson.

Les sensations et émotions traversèrent Natasha, électrisantes, enivrantes, telles des drogues. Rêves et volonté s'entremêlèrent fugacement, s'étiolèrent dans un combat éthéré.

— Nat', c'est un choix que nous-

— Tais-toi.

Elle se dégagea, lui offrit un sourire, répéta qu'elle allait bien. Non, elle ne voulait pas en reparler, s'attarder sur ces sentiments qui la détruisaient. L'amertume plombant toujours son cœur, elle retrouva un groupe de convives, accorda un peu de mérite aux plaisanteries de Tony Stark, ne protesta pas quand ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille, profitant probablement de l'absence de Pepper pour tester ses charmes. Pour une fois que Black Widow se prêtait au jeu de la séduction, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Barton, lui, quitta presqu'aussitôt la soirée, seul.

Et la jalousie couvait toujours sur leur relation, empoissait l'atmosphère de son fiel et de sa colère.


	5. Oublis

_Diluons l'amertume._

* * *

**Oublis**

* * *

Clint passa une main lasse sur sa nuque dans l'espoir de chasser la tension qui étreignait son corps; la mission venait à peine de s'achever et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre une douche brûlante pour chasser la fatigue. Sa prudence, proche de la paranoïa, l'avait d'abord poussé à examiner les moindres recoins de sa chambre d'hôtel et vérifier les moindres verrous. La sécurité avant tout. À son grand désespoir, quand la promesse d'une douche relaxante s'offrit enfin à lui, quelqu'un frappa sèchement à sa porte.

Le bruit soudain lui fit réaliser combien la pièce avait été silencieuse jusque-là. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer davantage de lumières qu'une petite lampe de chevet à l'éclat jaunâtre, et évoluait dans une confortable semi-obscurité. Il prit pleinement conscience de l'isolement qu'il s'imposait – que son métier lui imposait. Triste constatation.

Il ne prit aucune précaution alors qu'il ouvrait la porte : il savait déjà qui se tenait là.

Comme toujours, elle arrivait comme une brise dans l'atmosphère suffocante, seul baume véritable à sa solitude. Il esquissa un sourire, baissant les yeux pour mieux les reposer sur le visage de Natasha et s'accota nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte.

L'œillade amusée que son équipière lui lança en retour ne pouvait complètement dissimuler la fascination qu'elle éprouvait face au langage corporel de Clint. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres dans une mimique hésitante et ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme pour l'hypnotiser, faire grandir la tension entre eux, savourer l'instant de relâche en y instaurant ce jeu confortable. Si parfois, leur proximité leur rendait la vie insupportable, d'autres, elle constituait une habitude réconfortante.

Enfin, Natasha rompit le contact visuel et brandit une bouteille de vodka sous le nez de Clint, un sourire espiègle illustrant son triomphe :

— Joyeux anniversaire.

Bien qu'il fût surpris, le sourire de Clint se fit plus franc et il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, soufflant un laconique « merci ». Les mots n'étaient pas un impératif pour lui; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus besoin pour s'exprimer avec Natasha. La gratitude transparaissait davantage dans le regard qu'il lui portait, son sourire en coin, ou encore la façon qu'il eût de lui effleurer la taille tout en la débarrassant de la bouteille de vodka.

— C'est ça, mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle le considéra d'un air plein de malice :

— Ma foi, si tu parles de la bouteille, non, elle est juste nécessaire à l'oubli.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le trouver officiellement pour son anniversaire. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient d'aller boire un verre, sans mentionner l'événement. Ils étaient agents du SHIELD et ce simple fait suffisait à leur extrême prudence et leur excès de réserve. Pourtant, Natasha avait décidé de rompre leur protocole habituel et Clint n'osait demander directement pourquoi.

— Oublier quoi ?

Elle combla la distance qui les séparait de sa démarché féline, soudain sérieuse et prédatrice. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Il savourait leur proximité comme jamais, la dévorait du regard, retenait son souffle. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle accrocha sa nuque de ses mains froides et ne put s'empêcher de saisir les hanches de Natasha quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes.

Dans une caresse suave, la bouche de Natasha effleura la commissure des lèvres de Clint, puis la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour enfin susurrer au creux de son oreille :

— Nous verrons.

Et elle se détacha de lui l'air de rien, se détourna pour attraper deux verres.

Sous l'influence de la réponse énigmatique, il laissa libre court à son imagination. Parcourant la silhouette tant désirée, il se demanda s'il pourrait l'étreindre, s'il aurait l'occasion de passer les mains sous ce débardeur rouge, si elle l'autoriserait à l'embrasser, si cette paire de jeans échouerait sur le sol. S'il se réveillerait seul le lendemain matin, les draps encore imprégnés du parfum enivrant.

Il savait que ce serait l'une de ces rares fois où, peut-être, ils se laisseraient franchir les limites sans pouvoir conserver ces instants si précieux. Comme toujours, les souvenirs devraient sombrer dans l'oubli, réduits à de simples rêves éthérés, délébiles, submergés par l'éthanol. La perspective, bien qu'amère, réjouissait Clint. Elle était préférable à l'ignorance la plus totale de ces sentiments qui les déchiraient tout deux et cet anniversaire, tout oublié qu'il serait, prendrait la place des meilleurs moments de son existence.


End file.
